The Decision
by A.H.S. Stories
Summary: New Scenes to 'Redux'. These are the events we didn't see after shots were fired above Mulder's apartment.


DISCLAIMER: The X-Files, Mulder, Scully, and other original X-Files characters do not belong to me. I know this.  They belong to Chris Carter, 10-13 Productions, and Fox Network. I'm just borrowing them guys, don't get hot under the collar. I am including one line from this episode only to add to the 'authenticity' of the story. PLEASE, Don't shoot me! :) 

RATING: PG 

SPOILERS: This is an additional scene, or an expansion if you will, of Redux. That's all folks. 

SUMMARY: These are the events we didn't see after the shots were fired above Mulder's apartment. 

"The Decision" 

BY: A. H. Smith Write me at : ahs@startrekmail.com Yes, I see the irony here, but please, just do it. I have to justify this e-mail account you know! :) 

Mulder stood in the apartment above his. He had just discovered his apartment was being spied on. His mind was racing as he realized he had to hide. Quickly a plan formed in his mind. Turning, he bent down and picked up his watcher's body, bringing it cautiously to his apartment. Praying silently along the way that no one would see him. He knew someone must have heard the shots and that it could be any minute that the police would arrive. He lay the body by the couch; where he had, only minutes before, contemplating suicide. He raised his watcher's gun and brought it close by the dead man's face. He turned away slightly as he pulled the trigger. Removing the man's visual identity. 

"Damn!" he swore softly to himself as he realized he couldn't take anything with him. Wait, carefully he searched through the dead man's pockets, whistling softly as he removed an identification pass for the Department of Defense. "Scott Ostelhoff" it reads. Mulder placed the badge in his pocket as he walked toward his door again, knowing deep inside that it will be useful somehow. 

He glanced around his apartment, making sure everything looked natural; catching himself before he turned the lights off. Finally he turned and carefully walked out of his apartment, closing the door behind him. He didn't bother to wipe his fingerprints, it would only draw attention and suspicion to 'his' death. As he walked quietly out of the building, he knew where he had to go; knew who he must tell in order to carry out his plan. He needed to buy time to learn the truth. 

Mulder walked several blocks in the crisp night air, waiting until he was sure no one would see him, before calling a taxi from a pay phone. He waited. Minutes seemed like hours; long never ending hours, until finally the cab arrived. He gave the driver Scully's address, repeating it from memory. He sunk into the seat, the full impact of what he was doing just reaching him. He carefully planned his actions as the cab brought him closer and closer to his partner, to the key of his plan. 

Mulder stood outside Scully's apartment building and looked up at her window. It was dark inside. "Maybe she went to bed." he thought as he made his way to her door. He didn't knock, choosing to use the key she had given him to gain admittance to her home. He reached for the light switch but stopped himself suddenly. He didn't know if he had been followed, or if the same men who had been surveiling him were watching Scully as well. Instead he walked softy through her apartment, finally stopping in her bedroom, away from any prying eyes, to wait in darkness for her return. Slowly his body relaxed, sagging slightly as he rested for the first time in several days. He'd just close his eyes for a minute... just a minute. 

About 90 minutes later: 

Mulder started quickly as he heard the jingle of keys in the lock. He walked quietly towards the living room, staying back in the shadows of the room. 

Scully walked casually into her apartment, she set her purse and keys on a nearby table and wearily began to undress for the night. 

"Keep going, FBI woman." Mulder whispered as Scully reached to remove her shirt. He smiled as she whirled around to face him. 

"Mulder", she began. But he ceased her questions, taking time only to briefly explain what had happened and to tell her what he needed her to do. He could see the questions and uncertainty in her eyes, but not once did she question him. When he was done, she nodded slowly, accepting the task he had given her. He wanted to stay, but knew he couldn't. Without giving her time to discuss his situation, he left. Saying nothing except that he would return when he had the answers he knew deep down he would find. 

As Mulder walked down the stairs, he felt renewed. He knew Scully would stand by him no matter what. He only hoped that whatever he found would enable him to stand by Scully. Mulder stepped out into the street and headed to a phone to call a cab. He now knew what he had to do. 

THE END 


End file.
